Our new standard carnation variety originated as a seedling at our breeding facilities at La Londe-Les-Maures-Var., France, and resulted from our crossing of two unnamed and unpatented varieties maintained in our breeding plant collection at La Londe. The object of this crossing was to produce an improved carnation plant having good quality and nice flower form and coloration suitable for commercial cut flower production. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of the unusual color characteristics of its very light yellow blooms, and reproduction was done under our direction at La Londe by means of cuttings from the parent plant. Further propagation of this new variety at La Londe through several successive generations, by means of in vitro propagation and cuttings, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the parent seedling hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.